1. Field
The present disclosure relates to systems for transportation, and more particularly to test systems for vehicles and components thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A diesel particulate filter (DPF) is a device designed to remove diesel particulate matter or soot from the exhaust gas of a diesel engine. Wall-flow diesel particulate filters usually remove 85% or more of the soot and, under certain conditions, can attain soot removal efficiencies approaching 100%. Some filters are single-use, i.e., they are intended for disposal and replacement once full of accumulated ash. Others are designed to burn off the accumulated particulate either passively through the use of a catalyst or by active means such as a fuel burner which heats the filter to soot combustion temperatures. This is accomplished by elevating exhaust temperature, producing high amounts of NOx to oxidize the accumulated ash, and/or through other methods. This is known as “filter regeneration.”
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved DPF systems. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.